changemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Tsubasa
is of the Changemen. Biography Changeman Former reconnaissance officer with the Earth Defense Force. Bright and tomboyish, Mai is a caring individual, but people are often put off by her tough appearance. Motorcyclist, Mai once took Helichanger 2 out for a joyride. Good friends with Sayaka, but Sayaka's prim and proper air often gets on Mai's nerves, as does her enforcing of the rules. Has a knack of knowing when people are telling the truth and hates cowardice. Fell in love for the first time with Dr. Masato, who briefly worked in the medical lab of the Dengeki Sentai, only to leave on a mission to space and breaking her heart. As ChangePhoenix, she is armed with the Change Sword and Phoenix Zooka, which becomes the upper barrel of the Power Bazooka. Her attribute in combat is her physical strength, often underestimated for being female and lightness, which helps her move quicker than the men. Copilots Landchanger 3 with Pegasus. Turboranger .]] Mai and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Change Phoenix is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Mai fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The ChangePhoenix powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Mai and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Mai, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger ChangePhoenix appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Mai joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Space Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in the competition, but her team was eliminated either after losing the first round against the Cool Team or winning that and losing the second round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mai Tsubasa/Change Phoenix: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base ChangePhoenix is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Super Sentai Legend Wars ChangePhoenix appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Dengeki Sentai Changeman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Changeman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars ChangePhoenix Mecha *Landchanger 3 (shared with Pegasus) Arsenal *Change Brace *Change Sword *Phoenix-Zooka *Auto Changer *Jet Skis Special Moves *'Phoenix Attack': ChangePhoenix dashes forward with Earth Force at enemy to attack. *'Phoenix Fire': ChangePhoenix shoots fire out of her outstretched hands. *'Phoenix Fire Bomber' *'Double Sword: All-Way Shooting': ChangePhoenix & ChangeMermaid perform a combined somersault in the air, where the peaks of their feet form a rainbow, as they shoot down enemies with their ChangeSwords. Ranger Key The is Mai Tsubasa's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The ChangePhoenix Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as ChangePhoenix. *Alongside Marvelous, Joe, and Luka, as they became the Changemen, using their signature attacks against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *When the Gokaigers became the Changemen while fighting against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They used their respective mythical beast attacks to finish them off. The Changeman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Changemen fired their Power Bazooka alongside the Flashmen, Maskmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Mai received her key and became ChangePhoenix once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Mai Tsubasa is portrayed by Mai Ooishi. As Change Phoenix, her suit actor was Yuichi Hachisuka. Etymology *Mai's given name can translated into "linen cloth", while her surname can be translated as "wings". Notes *Mai is the first Female Ranger to have both of her names be in kanji format. The ones before her (and some time after) had their given names either written in hiragana format or katakana format. *Mai is the first phoenix-themed Sentai hero. *Mai is the only Pink Ranger with a dark shade of pink color. **Coincidentally, a later team would be lead by a phoenix as well as have another member named Tsubasa as is Mai's last name. *Mai is the first Pink Ranger to have a phoenix-motiff, followed by Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Change Phoenix at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Change Phoenix at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Changemen Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Earth Defense Force Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka